2012-09-15 Truths and Revelations
Few of any even know of her arrival on this planet, and Ursa has been keeping it this way. It is a strange planet, a different planet, and from what her son told her, it happens to house a potential rival of comparative powers. There is a lot she needs to learn before she can make a decisive choice on what action to take. That is why in the night sky, in her dark uniform, she goes out when barely visible. As she surveys ther area, one spot catches her attention, the tall building with the globe set atop it. Expecting this to be a place of some meaning, Ursa descends towards the roof towards a landing, where she could study the globe better. The globe atop the Daily Planet building is spectular. More so at night, when the surrounding sky is black beset with tiny sparkling chips of starlight. The globe is a rich gold, light from behind by huge lights fueled by the Daily Planet's powre grid. It's one of Lois Lane's favorite places to be. It's also where she likes to take a repreive for a smoke break now and again. Leaning against the railing, back to the globe, staring out at the shadowy glittery skyline of her home beyond, Lois is slow to take in the tobacco smoke, pensive in how she exhales it. The wind carries the smoke away from her, tugs at her hair, and the knee-length skirt she wears. She's left her jacket on the back of her chair in her office, and the cap sleeves of the jewel-tone blue blouse she wears ruffle in the wind. Ursa did not expect to meet anyone this high atop a building at this late hour, and she likely wouldn't have cared to look away from the globe, if it wasn't for the distinct smell of the tobacco that her keen nose picks on. Turning ever so slowly towards the source, she paces very light on her feet as she advances towards the famous reporter from behind. At this point she doesn't know if the woman is a regular one, or exhibits powers, and what alignment she might stick to when faced with strangers. She could be normal, or she could be a threat. Ursa intends to have the edge in either scenario. Should she manage to get close enough without being noticed, she'll remark in a matter of fact tone, "I could kill you now, if I so wished, it's a bad idea to leave yourself vulnerable to attacks." In retrospect, she didn't kill Lois, but even with the lack of passion in her words, it is still a very odd way to greet a stranger. There's an accent to the voice of the woman in black, which most might not be able to place. Lois' mind is busy, busy replaying that interview with a certain cape wearing, blue clad alien. She had the mother of all articles to write, and she wants to reconcile everything she's come to learn of him, plus the fact that he admitted to being afraid into something that would really work for him. Lois tips her ash and rolls her neck; this right as Ursa speaks. With a gasp and a squeak of a shriek, the reporter straightens, whips around, and flattens dangerously against the railing behind her. Violet eyes widen in surprise and a bit of fear, for rarely is Lois spoken to in such a manner. Mostly, she's used as a hostage to keep supers from following a lackey or a ganger or someone similar. This, being threatened out of the clear blue is surprising. Her heartrate kicks up as adrenaline spikes through her system. "Who are you," Lois asks, firing the first thing at her disposal: reporter after information. Information that Lois' mind is already picking up on. Odd accent; not frmo around here. On the roof at night, didn't make a sound (that Lois could hear) - possible super. Threatening civilian - possible supper VILLIAN. Crap! If only she had a Summon Super Siren or something! Ursa looks at Lois Lane in way that is reminiscent of a lion contemplating a zebra, there's an air about the strange woman that suggests she could easily follow on her words without blinking. Yet at the same time, Lois is very much alive, and all that Ursa really does is look at her, perhaps study her reactions as she comments, "you are not one of those who carry war-names, I see, an unspectacular inhabitant of this planet, I presume?" It's almost like she's filing up entries in a biology databank, albeit with a sinister undertone for her peculiar first words alone. "I am Ursa," the woman dressed in a rather outlandish black outfit answers the question, her tone suggesting she is accustomed to her name carrying weight, even if on this planet it is a very slim chance any have ever heard of her exploits. "What is your designation? Why do you willingly place yourself in such a compromising position, that one could kill you with such little effort..." following her gaze, Lois might deduce she's refering to how in being startled, Lois happened to press herself against the railing, which would make it easier to push her off the building. That look is very disconcerting, and Lois has a hard time swallowing. Lois seems a bit confused by the woman's words, and doesn't seem to recognize the name at all. The reporter glances over her shoulder, as if suddenly realizing just how high up she is, and the fact that she can't fly... Yea. Lois knows exactly what Ursa's talking about. Why does she always put herself in these very awkward positions. And this after having given a poor not-bulletproof hero a tongue lashing about unnecessary risks. Because Lois is the expert at them. The cigarette falls from her fingers. "You could try being polite," retorts the reporter as she moves to try to side step so she can step away from the railing. Because when you have no super powers, it's always a good idea to go poking bears. "Polite?" Ursa asks while arching a quizzical brow, surprised perhaps by the woman's suggestion, "how so? By not telling you that you've placed yourself in a dangerous position? If it were someone else here with you, there's a very good chance you would not get the priviledge of sharing your advice with me." Turning around with Lois' movement, Ursa seems amused at the woman's effort to get away from the railing without venturing too close to her. "I have only provided you with a suggestion to increase your odds of survivability in the future." Then why does she have that very nearly sinisterly smirk on her lips, as she truly enjoying Lois' fear as much as she seems to? "Yeah, well, stop looking like so much cat with so much canary in mouth and maybe you won't come off as rude," Lois suggests, finishing her side stepping before pulling herself up fully. No, she didn't just freak out there for a moment. This is her 'believe me' face. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet," says the reporter finally with an air of introduction as her right hand extends for a handshake. Because even if Ursa's being /creepy/ she still did have a good point about the railing. "Rude? I was merely giving you a tip," Ursa seems a bit displeased with how aggressive the frightened woman can be, a curious contrast to be sure, but at this point she starts setting her mind that it might not be interesting enough to explore. "If I were rude, I would say something else entirely...if I would say anything at all." Now was that a vieled threat? Or a direct one? Perhaps it's just the mannerism of the woman, she carries herself like a predator, and that in itself might cast an intimidating shadow over anything she does. "Daily Planet...a House? A Faction? What sort of membership is that?" If Lois was uncertain about Ursa not being from around here before, the woman in black now puts it beyond all doubt. "Is this your crest?" Ursa asks while pointing up at the beautifully illuminated globe. With Ursa's gaze set on the globe, she misses out Lois' hand extended in friendship, but surely it's not a calculated move to show disdain. "I have no affiliation here...does this Daily Planet accepts new members?" Wow. Lois blinks, hand dropping to her side. Is she for real? The reporter headtilts as Ursa waves the 'out of towner' flag all but in Lois' face. House. Faction. Crest. Something about that particular combination of words, along with the woman's mysterious appearance, added to how she commented about 'inhabitant of this planet'. Wait a minute! "Faction, I think would be the best way to describe it, yes. And yes, that's the Globe of teh Daily Planet. It does, but you'd have to submit an application and have an interview; answer a few questions like, where are you from and what skills do you have? Those sorts of things." See? Helpful Lois. Also, fishing for informaion Lois. Very similar critters. "That makes the most sense, it is far too grand a symbol to merely stand for a House," Ursa speaks as if the meaning of House is apparent to all, though from the reverence she seems to attach to the term, it is clearly more than just a structure to house people. "What is the goals of this Daily Planet?" Tilting her head back from the impressive globe to Lois, Ursa looks surprised for a moment, "an application? What nonsense is this? How can an application ever test true worth?" Ursa sounds quite dismissive of the idea, albeit the second part draws her curiosity, "an interview? Silly...people can lie. Who is your leader? I can give him suggestions to improve and empower his faction." Lois brings her hands up to Jean-Luc Picard her jacket... only for her to remember she's not wearing her jacket. She had meant to be out here so long. Just long enough to finish her smoke and clear her head for that article. The gusty winds are already starting to chill the woman. "We're a news organization. We report on the current events and important information and stories from Metropolis and beyond. Metropolis is the city you're in, by the way," Lois replies smoothly, offering information in an exchange to get more. Her file on this Ursa person (Mama Bear) is growing. Where else has she heard House used this way before? "It doesn't. But it gives us a good insight over the kinds of things you're willing to put down and share with others, in an official capacity. It's a way to look at a skill set on offer and make a choice, especially when there are, almost literally, hundreds of applicants for a single position. Working at the Planet's a pretty big deal around here," Lois adds, opting to fold her arms over her chest to both keep herself warm and hide what chilly air does to a woman's frontal bits. "As for an interview, I agree. Someone people can and do lie. That's why there are those of us able to see through them. I'm proud to say that I'm fairly good at giving interviews, and I've had to endure my own to work here. Did you want to give it a try," Lois offers. See? Friendly. Ursa's outfit is actually not that much better as far as keeping out the chill is considered, what with the side long slits at the outer sleeves and legs, and yet the woman doesn't seem to be bothered one bit. "A news organization?" Ursa seems a bit disappointed as she learns about the purpose of the Daily Planet, she expected more from such a strong crest. "Metropolis," Ursa tastes the name of the city as she nods her head, "that is good to know. News are also useful, do you think your leader would allow me to review your data?" Ursa asks intently, looking at Lois in a way that suggests she fully expects to be introduced to said leader. Once again turning to look at the illuminated globe, Ursa doesn't seem as interested in Lois as she is in deducing for herself the meaning behind the symbol. But she is listening, as she keeps breaking into Lois' words here and there, "perhaps I shall join this Daily Planet of yours, if it pleases me." That she says after hearing what a difficult and coveted thing it is to earn this 'affiliation' as she calls it. "If I do give it a try, will you show me to your leader?" Ursa asks, willing apparently to play some games if she can get worthwhile contacts out of this. For now, the Daily Planet is the first organized faction she came across. They may have resources she can use, if she can get on good terms with them. "If so, I accept." "The world's /best/ and most reputitable news organization," Lois points out, eyes narrowing faintly as she very definatly defends HER Daily Planet to Ursa. Mortal vs Superpowered Villian. This is going to end well. -sarcasm- "Of course you can review our information. For a buck twenty five for the Sunday edition, or a monthly membership to our online website," Lois retorts flippantly to Ursa's suggestion. Because there's no way Lois is going ot get bullied into handing over access to the Planet's archives. Ursa's 'show me your leader' gets a laugh. "Seriously? 'Show me to your leader'? Wow, honey. We've got to work on your communicaiton skills. That's very... terrorist one oh one. And if you put in an application, you'll have to interview with the Boss anyway, so yes, you'll get to meet him," Lois says, arms unfolding from over her chest. When Ursa seems to accept being interviewed, Lois launches into the easy questions. No need to scare away the mark, after all! "Alright. Let's just pretend this is a real interview, alright. I'll ask some questions, and you answer an honestly, truthfully, and completely as you feel comfortable. It's always okay to say that a question makes you uneasy." Maybe not for a job interview, but let's not tell the out-of-towner that! "What's your full name, and where do you come from?" What a day. Mole-man attacks the stadium, Nightwing complaining about the Titans, two bank robberies, an armored car hijacking, three fires and a near plane crash. Superman is just flying by when he spots the pair on the roof top of the planet and decides to swoop in. "Good evening Ladies." Superman says, floating a few feet past the ledge of the building. "Working late Ms. Lane?" "That's good, I like to align myself with the best...," Ursa says with a cryptic tone, before completing, "unless of course the best happen to be wrong. I do not stand for blind mistakes. I make sure to see what is right will come to pass." Ursa does turn to look at Lois at her flippant reply, and she does not appear to be amused. "Your leader may have a better reply for me...with a woman in his service, I am sure he is a man of reason." It seems obvious to Ursa that said leader would be a man, it's all she knows, men get preferential treatment, women get ignored and pushed back. She has no reason to expect it would be otherwise in this world. "What is wrong with that? Your leader does not hold audience?" Ursa looks impatiently at Lois, there's no way she will buy that a faction of this side has no distinct leadership position. Leader, Boss, whatever the designation, so long as she's assured she could meet with the guy, Ursa will accept it. There is however one flip of the tongue too many, that poor Lois may not even be aware of as Ursa all of a sudden lashes her hand forward to grab Lois' arm in a surprisingly hard hold, squeezing perhaps a bit too hard, no doubt meaning to induce pain. "Never call me a terrorist, do you understand? It's all propoganda and lies, I have never been and never will be a terrorist." Should Lois apologize and care to continue with the proposed interview, Ursa would be forgiving enough to let go of her and answer as she said she would. Then comes Superman, flying by, and Ursa completely loses all interest in Lois. It's as if Lois just faded into thin air, no matter what Lois says, Ursa will likely ignore it as she turns to look at Superman in the very same manner she reserved for the globe when Lois was speaking to her earlier. She seems to be studying the man very carefully, sure, it can also be his impressive physique. But whatever the reason, the fascination is deep, as Ursa doesn't even glimpse anywhere else. "Good evening," she says in return, and nothing more, allowing Ms. Lane to answer the man while she studies him closely. What did I say?! The thought rings out clearly in Lois' mind, etched on to her face, as Ursa seems to all but blur to her and grab her arm. Lois is just a mere human and so the grab ellicts that should-be-patented Lois Lane shriek of pain, surprise, and fright. Lois does /not/ apologize. Just not in her to flippantly apologize, especially when she doesn't think she did anything wrong. She brings her other hand up to try to push at Ursa's grip. Because that will work! Yyyyeah.... And then there's Superman. With a squeak Lois drops to the gravel roof of the Planet, hand rubbing her arm as those tiny pebbles dig into her knees and thighs. Skirts! Go figure. Wincing still, Lois looks up at Superman and Ursa, frowning as the weird alien woman ignores her and proceeds to oogle Superman. Hmph! Superman casually floats his way over and places himself between Ursa and Lois, watching one woman grab the other in such a forceful manner. His feet lightly touch down and he offers a hand to Lois, to pull her to her feet. "Am I interrupting?" Superman asks, his voice dropping a little into a concerned tone as he glances quickly to make sure Lois is all right before looking back at Ursa. The Man of Steel frowns slightly, and raises an eyebrow. He doesn't want to assume the worst here, and is doing his best not to shove his nose into something that might not be his business at all. Lois does like to get into trouble though, and something about this situation just screams trouble to him. "Forive me, Miss...?" Superman says, fishing for a name. He doesn't offer to introduce himself in return. Usually, there isn't a need for him to introduce himself. Most people know who Superman is. "I'm sorry for interrupting." "You know, it would be a lot less painful if you would just apologize. You are not equipped to make such accusations without them being challenged," Ursa explains to Lois even as she crushes her arm, it really is fascinating how she can be vicious and hold a friendly tone of conversation at the same time. When Lois falls to her knees, Ursa eases her grasp on her arm, and then when Superman makes his approaches she lets go entirely. Looks like Superman has her full attention even as he comes for a landing, and she allows him the space to land between Lois and herself. "Nothing significant was taking place, so you interrupted nothing," Ursa says to Superman, she has let go of Lois' arm the moment he came within visible range. Her attention since then has been solely on him. "An intreview or something like that, but I'm sure it can wait." Not that it Ursa hurting Lois would seem much like an interview to Superman, but then on the other hand, she also doesn't seem to really care about hurting Lois, and that's before Superman had even landed between the two to force separation. "Where did you get this outfit from?" Ursa asks, ignoring the pause for her name outright, as if she either didn't hear it or didn't understand she was meant to fill in the blanks. She does seem quite fascinating with Superman's uniform, is it because of how nicely he fits in them? Maybe she's an aspiring fashion designer for metas? What about Lois? Right, Ursa has seems to have utterly forgotten the woman is still there. Her hand placed in Kal's, Lois is helped to her feet, still wincing at the pain in her arm. Her whispered thanks is tense and tight from it. And NOW Lois takes cover: the reporter eagerly steps behind Superman. Because its safe there. Holy cow, who is this Ursa and where did she come from? When Superman pauses for Ursa's name and ursa fails to provide it, Lois offers it up softly. "Ursa." "Where did my outfit come from?" Superman asks, turning his head and glancing at Lois and noticing where she positions herself before looking back at Ursa. "I made it." Superman takes a half step forward, and cross his arms over his chest as he studies Ursa. "I belive you owe Ms. Lane an apology, Ms. Ursa." the man states, still frowning. Superman studies Ursa intently, just not able to place what about this woman is bugging him. It must be because she grabbed Lois like that. Realzing that she is going to only ask another question about the outfit, Superman supplies a little more information, trying to buy a bit more time. "The outift is designed from a special material, and the shield is a family crest." he offers by way of an explanition. "You're quite the talented tailor," Ursa compliments Superman for his work, and it does seem like she's admiring it quite a bit, though her full attention is actually set on one part alone, the crest of the House of El. Her gaze appears thoughtful, so it is not beyond the realm of reason she is truly moved by the design and contemplates a thing or two about it. Whatever it is, she is appreciating the outfit for more than just looks. Superman's words, however, seem to snap Ursa from her contemplation as she raises her dark eyes to meet his blue ones, "first: you do not call me Ms." It sounds almost as if she took offense to how her name was presented, but as Lois might now suspect, it could very well be that she doesn't know the meaning of the word and think she is being insulted. "Second: it is this woman, Lois Lane, who owes me an apology." As she keeps staring into Superman's eyes, Ursa now seems to study him much in the manner she was studying his outfit moments ago, "you are quick to defend the woman, are you her lover?" The question might be a tad forward, but then as Lois already knows, Ursa doesn't seem to have too many brakes, she is certainly direct about what she wants, how she acts and what she says. "If so, worry not, I will not punish her further. It is pointless." Still rubbing her arm, Lois looks like she's going to keep her mouth shut, FOR ONCE, and then Ursa has to go into it. Lois glares at the other woman. Lucky for everyone Lois has no eye lasers. "Hey, you attacked /me/. I was just talking," Lois retorts, stepping a bit out from Superman's cover only for Ursa to use the L word. The reporter blushes lightly, and snorts a laugh. Eyes flashing, the ballsy reporter points an accusatory finger at Ursa and starts toward her. "Look, whoever you are. You need to-" ((CUt off so as to allow Superman to over pose me slightly.)) "Forgive me." Superman says, stepping over to block Lois from approaching the woman and giving her that /look/ that just screams, 'Are you crazy!?!' "The term Mister and Miss are used as a formal term of respectful address. I meant no offense. How would you prefer to be addressed?" "And no, Lois is not my lover. A professional contact." Superman says, downplaying their relationship a bit to make it sound more formal. "And lastly, you should not have punished her at all. I don't what it is she said to you M..." Superman starts to say Miss Ursa again, and cuts himself off. "Ursa. But you do not 'punish' people." Now finally Ursa seems aware of Lois' presence one again, how could she not, but if anything, she seems amused by Lois' outburst and her daring approach, that is until Superman puts a stop to it. "Attacked you?" Ursa actually stiffles a laugh, she is just that amused by Lois' insinuation, "my dear, are you not walking, talking and breathing? That is not something people I attack are known to do. I have merely provided you with an incentive not to speak lies about me again...I will not tolerate it." With Superman making sure that Lois won't actually get to put her life on the line by making it all the way to getting in Ursa's face, the woman in black returns her attention to the famous Superman. "I see...local terms of addressing one another, by gender, no doubt...I would much prefer if you just call me by my name: Ursa." "I'm sorry Superman, but I do punish those who wrong me. Now...since you are clearly fond of this woman, I will do you the honor of not punishing her again." Casting another amused glance at Lois, she adds, "besides, I rather like her manner. An ant that would charge at a stomping boot, I can respect that." Lois gives a faint gasp as Superman steps in front of her. She's quick to catch The Look, and so she shuts her jaw with a faint click of teeth. She turns her eyes back to Ursa, and just can't keep the insult out of her face, eyes, and voice. "Ant?" Lois frowns unhappily, but remembering just how strong Ursa is, she doesn't advance. Oh no. Just want till she gets to her computer! And Ursa does something news worthy. J3, grab your notebook, pal, cuz you'll get schooled. "Ursa than." Superman says, glancing back at Lois with a 'what in the hell did you just get me into' look, before resuming his study of Ursa. "I get the impression that your not from around here." "May I ask how it is she 'wronged' you, that desvered you grabbing her in such a manner?" the Man of Steel asks, taking another step forward. While he's not trying to be physically intimidating, he is trying to use the trick of bordering a little too closely on one's personal space to get them to back up a little. If Ursa moves backwards, he'll wait a few moments and move a little forward again, trying to create a larger gap between Ursa and Lois. "I would allow you to prove me wrong, Lois, but I am sure your professional contact would not approve. Besides, I like you too much to let you make that mistake." Ursa says to Lois at her outrage, she wasn't lying, she really is both amused and fascinated by Lois Lane. There's a lot she can respect about her foolhardy nature. "You would be getting a good impression, I would expect no less," Ursa answers Superman, her attention once again with him. With any other, Superman would have been quite successful in his intimidating tactic, Ursa on the other hand, is very much an expert of those tactics. In some respect, she may even have a little bit of the same problem that Lois does, because not only does she not back down, instead she takes a step forward, feeling quite comfortable being right in Superman's face if need be. "Don't patronize me, Superman. You present a courteous manner, and yet move with aggressive stance. I did not trick Lois with such a facade, I presented the truth through and through. If you are going to be forceful, don't speak so nicely...and if you are going to be nice, don't act so forceful. Body language reveals the truth verbal language often hides," just as Ursa offered Lois a lesson earlier, it seems she is now doing the same with Superman. How he responds remains to be seen, but it probably won't be the same as Lois. And Lois is just confused and surprised. Crazy, strog woman likes her? AND is calling SUperman out, and doesn't seem to know who he is? Lois just stands in stunned silence, lips faintly parted. WHAT THE HELL!? Superman nods his head. "You are right. Enough with the civility then. I think its time for you to leave, Ursa." Superman says, his voice losing the soft edge as the man stands his ground as Ursa steps back into him. "I don't know who you are, I do not like your treatment of Ms. Lane, and your interest in my families shield can be sated by a simple Google search." the man explains, crossing his arms over his chest in an almost patronizing stance. Yes...despite his wariness of Ursa, Superman's body language clearly shows that he doesn't regard her as a threat. At all. "So I bid you goodnight, and farewell." Superman says, scowling softly. With Lois not adding anything else in Ursa's direction, the strange woman doesn't regard her again. Instead, Superman has taken to her words, and she seemed to strike true judging by his response. Standing right in his personal space, Ursa has a rather smug smile on her lips, as he finally tells her what he obviously wished to tell her for a while now. "--And there it is, Kal-El, the truth...everything would be so much better if the House of El could only keep to it. Farewell.--" Having spoken her own parting words, deciding to make Superman as curious about her as she was about him, she takes to the air and flies away. (--Spoken in Kryptonian.) Lois' eyes widen and her mouth drops open as she hears, once more, that odd alien language. Twice in her life, she's heard it, and as Ursa flies away, Lois turns her gaze to Superman. Lips still parted, she blinks twice, then headtilts at Kal. She's about to make a snarky remark about that night in the park with Lor's pod crashed nearly on her head, but given that he didn't seem to recognize her (nor the boy, come the tink of it), she thinks better of it, and instead asks a softball question. "What now?" Lois, playing softball. She's better with a wicked curve ball, but oh well. "Now...I need to speak with my father." Superman says, taking a few steps forward and turning as he floats a few feet up into the air. "Will you be all right?" he asks, a determind look in his face. Lois nods to Superman, eyes worried at that determined look on his face. "Yes. Of course. I'll stay for another hour or so, then head home. Or maybe I'll head home right now. I'm not really making any head way on this story today," Lois replies to the Man of Steel. She takes a step back and away from him. "Go. Do what you need to do," she adds, chin lifted to peer into his face. Superman nods and extends his arm into the air, forgetting his normal little tip of the hat, and zips away into the night. And /that/ has Lois way more worried than before. Superman /always/ tips his hat. She turns and rushes back inside, wishing she could do something, anything, to help! Category:Logs Category:RPLogs